


奉献（dedication）

by MargaretSchi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSchi/pseuds/MargaretSchi
Summary: *白袍是安抚佐迪亚克的神娼**有颅内高潮，触手play以及产乳情节请注意
Relationships: Elidibus/Zodiark (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 7





	奉献（dedication）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次搬文过来有点忐忑，如果有tag没打对或者没用对的地方请告诉我，发文之前我只是靠机翻意会了一下ao3的说明

调停者的工作是奉献。

佐迪亚克被海德林封印在月亮之中，这颗星球对无影来说，就是真神的怀抱。无人居住于此，周围尽是幽深的黑暗，唯有信奉佐迪亚克的无影们能够在此活动。

艾里迪布斯就站在月球之上。

他的同胞都在为合并世界而努力，拉哈布雷亚教导蛮族召唤蛮神，爱梅特赛尔克创立了加雷马帝国。但比起削弱海德林或是传播动乱，艾里迪布斯有更重要的事情要做。

且只有他能做。

他来到月的暗面，深吸一口气，呼唤道：“我所侍奉的真神啊，回应我吧。”

他口中哼唱着古代人语言组成的歌谣，脚下有规律地踏起了舞步，手上却开始缓慢脱下白色的袍。暗的以太在他的动作下活跃起来，游荡在月球周围。

不可思议的是，那袍下什么都没有穿，只有苍白的肌肤，爬满了长条的红痕。那像是被人拘禁，被人束缚，被人吮吸的痕迹。痕迹在肌肉上新旧交错着，仿佛这身体是什么可以随便使用的玩具。

他穿着与其他无影所不同的白袍，是真神与人类之间的调停者。

即为神娼。

“唯一的真神啊，回应我吧。”他继续呢喃着。一舞完毕，艾里迪布斯跪坐在月球的表面，用双腿间的私处亲吻这颗星球的表面。

大概是佐迪亚克已然被这位特别的暗之使徒唤醒，暗之以太的浓度变得极度粘稠，像是泥沼。

尽管这里是远离阳光之地，常年寒冷，但被“父亲”的力量所包裹，艾里迪布斯依旧能够感受到异样的温暖。

白袍的神娼闭上双眼，因为佐迪亚克的意志醒了，正在进入这副身躯。他欢迎真神的意志进入，并要为神献上自己，令神欢愉。

一万五千年过去了，这世界分裂得太久，佐迪亚克也被海德林封印了太久。身为调停者，艾里迪布斯非常清楚，万物没有永恒，唯有向前和停滞两条路可走。向前的创造历史和未来，停滞的被风撕扯，化为尘埃。

佐迪亚克还不能停滞，也不能消失。世界应当被合并，而曾经被献给佐迪亚克的古代人应当通过佐迪亚克复活。

所以艾里迪布斯只能通过这种抚慰神灵的方式维持着祂的存在。

佐迪亚克的精神完全侵入了这具身躯，并兴致勃勃地接受“贡品”。那庞大的星球意志在这具身体的每一寸肌肤上游走，仿佛在视察贡品的质量。而灵魂早已被精炼的艾里迪布斯随着其意志的降临不由自主地狂喜起来，明明没有任何触碰，他便喘息连连，脸颊泛红，并且渴望他的神能够更多地向他索取。

“您……您对这副身体还满意吗……”艾里迪布斯已然有些口齿不清，饱含情欲的呻吟在喉结与舌根之间流转，喘息透过唇舌吐出，快感随着佐迪亚克意志的停留而激增。

暗属性以太变得浓郁，甚至在他周围形成了水晶，看来佐迪亚克对今日的贡品表示了满意。

那些粘稠的以太覆盖了他的下半身，像品尝糖果的孩童，又好似章鱼的触须，细致入微地爱抚过艾里迪布斯的足、腿、以及性器，然后将这些部位紧紧缠住，以一种堪称微妙的频率摩擦，既不会因太快导致疼痛，也不会过慢使得激情散去。

暧昧至极。

被神触碰是如此神圣，又是如此令人兴奋。他的性器和乳首全都挺立起来，后穴忍不住地收缩。这身体早已通过无数次的献祭记住了神灵将要玩弄的部位，此刻那些地方都兴奋起来，准备恭迎神的莅临。

艾里迪布斯缓缓张开双腿，一边用手套弄着自己的性器，一边扭动腰肢，以此进一步地刺激佐迪亚克：“真神啊……父亲啊……进入我吧，享用我吧，我是您的娼妓，您的贡品。”

那庞大的星球意志因此而愈发活跃，佐迪亚克的意识在艾里迪布斯的大脑里活跃。调停者的嘴因张开得太久而滴落涎液，喘气频率愈发高了起来。他因为强烈的快感倒在地上，大腿紧夹双手，胸膛剧烈地起伏，在呼出热气的同时夹带着呻吟。

他忽然颤抖起来，接着再一伸手，发现满手都是自己白而浊的体液。

光凭借意志的交汇，艾里迪布斯就已经达到了高潮。

这精神上愉悦的顶点同样刺激到了佐迪亚克，神进一步地活化了，月球之上开始冒出暗紫色的触须。这些触须将艾里迪布斯的四肢束缚，而调停者也顺从神的愿望。

一根触须横放，其上生满了蠕动的细小触须。而其他触须束缚着艾里迪布斯，半拉半扯地让他骑在这跟触须之上。它们一碰到艾里迪布斯的肉体，就贪婪地吸附其上。酥麻的痒并不令人厌恶，反而让人在这种感觉结束过后渴望更多的触碰。

艾里迪布斯完全遵从着佐迪亚克的摆弄，那些触须绕成复杂的结，像是侵占身体的异形，然后又将他的双手束缚在身后，使他无法挣扎，沦为玩物。

更多的触须从月球内部伸出，它们在艾里迪布斯的身上游走，就真的像神灵品尝着祂的贡品。

有的触须撑入他的口中，在咽喉与舌根之间抽动，有的揉捏乳首，有的吸附在性器之上，还有那最粗壮狰狞的一根插入了后穴。

神娼的后穴只有神才有资格进入，故而这里早已经习惯了如此粗暴的进入，肉壁反而紧紧夹住那触须，带着它向更深处蠕动，十分热情地欢迎着佐迪亚克的侵犯。

那粗壮的触须带着浓郁的暗之以太，本就让暗之使徒的肉体沉迷其中，而触碰到真神的喜悦又令精炼过的灵魂战栗。艾里迪布斯几乎无法继续保持理智，那些快感冲刷着身体，又涌入大脑，使得他除了渴求下一次冲击之外别无他求。

喉咙欢叫着，为神献上最纯粹最原始的放浪，也愿这份冲击灵魂的快乐能够使神保持活性。

但即便是尚未被分裂的灵魂也无法承受太多真神赐下的欢愉，过不了多久，艾里迪布斯几乎呜咽着向佐迪亚克讨饶：“父亲……请慢一些……父亲……”

于是那根触手放缓了速度，艾里迪布斯终于挤出一丝理智，却将那分理智用来扭动自己的腰肢，配合佐迪亚克抽动的节奏，迎接那根触手进入身体更深的地方。

似乎对放缓速度一事有些不满，佐迪亚克开始用暗以太刺激艾里迪布斯的乳首。在轻微的刺痛过后，是肿胀的酸。触手解开了艾里迪布斯手腕的束缚，于是调停者开始揉动自己感到不适的胸脯。

“就连这……这也是献给佐迪亚克大人的……”乳汁就这样被艾里迪布斯亲手挤了出来，触须争先恐后地挤了过来，品尝这献给神的白色贡品。

“艾里迪布斯？”忽然，有其他无影回到这里，并试图寻找调停者的踪迹。

触手将他放下，又为他重新套上了白色的袍。

“有什么事吗……那布里亚勒斯？”艾里迪布斯让自己的声音尽量保持平静，可被佐迪亚克爱抚过的酸胀胸脯依旧不受控制地分泌着乳汁。原生种无影只得仓促为自己的袍子施法，可不能让转生种看见他的袍子逐渐晕染上奶渍的模样。

“拉哈布雷亚到哪里去了？”那布里亚勒斯问。

“他肯定又去跟那些艾欧泽亚人口中的蛮族接触了，你在这儿找不到他。”艾里迪布斯深吸一口气，维持声音的平稳。可他却感觉到佐迪亚克的触手在袍子下面再度不安分起来，缠着腿往上爬，最终回到后穴，开始抽动。

快感再次如同潮水般汹涌地冲刷这具身体，灵魂在与神的交合里向高潮攀登。

“唔……总之我在这儿做很重要的事，你回去吧，做你该做的……呃……事。”艾里迪布斯有些站不稳了，但他还是尽自己所能地想要将这个转生种无影赶走。虽然对同伴如此冷漠实属不应当，但艾里迪布斯更不想让转生种看见自己取悦神灵的，下贱而淫靡的模样。

那布里亚勒斯看了他一眼，暗暗骂了一声“白袍混蛋”，终于还是发动传送法术离开。

艾里迪布斯刚想松一口气，触手就顶到了后穴最深的地方。他颤抖着，艰难地趴在地上，抬高了臀部，以便等不及的佐迪亚克继续侵犯他。

“父亲……父亲……”他无意识地叫喊着，灵魂的欢愉让佐迪亚克愈发活化，也生出更多的触手缠绕着调停者。

最终，白色的袍淹没在触手的海洋之中。直指榨干了这具身体的最后一滴精液，触须才意犹未尽地返回月球核心，进入休眠。

艾里迪布斯身上布满新的伤痕，汗水、精液与乳汁混在一起，黏糊地沾湿了白色的袍。

神娼亲吻了最后返回的那根触手，于是触手轻轻抚摸艾里迪布斯的脸颊，才返回月球内核。

在它完全陷入停滞之前，艾里迪布斯会继续向真神献上自己，以维持佐迪亚克的存在。

调停者的工作就是奉献。


End file.
